


Chat Terminal: Log Dates 1-??

by honeyHunter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chat terminal, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyHunter/pseuds/honeyHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The almost diary of olive blood, and helmsman worker, Bueral Lampri. More commonly known as Buer, the excitable girl recorded her experiences in the days leading up to her seemingly tragic disappearance.</p><p>---<br/>Given a teen and up audience rating because of possible future cursing, and just because Homestuck (by andrew hussie) is sorta a teen and up comic.</p><p>Homestuck does not belong to me. It belongs to Andrew Hussie.<br/>Characters such as Bueral Lampri belong to me, the author. (@beesuitb on tumblr)<br/>Temero Obeeha and Namara Oceeah belong to @Godtoucan on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Log Date 1

_As you turn on the machine and go over the actions to select, you see a choice labeled "Chat Terminal: Log Dates 1- ??". You select the option, and listen in as a voice crackles over the speaker. At first, it's a mechanical AI, telling the name of the log, and then a more natural voice. It sounds like it belongs to a female._

 

>> Chat Terminal: Log Date 1  
  
>> Woah!!

>> This is furreaking cool!  
  
>> Temero showed me how to use this chat terminal thing today, so I could record my thoughts. I guess he knows I'm a little antsy about being limited to this little helm with him. He's furry nice to me, actually. I didn't think a helmsman would be so nice! I started working in the ship a few days ago. Needless to say, I wasn't my choice. I may or may not have gotten in trouble.  
  
>> ...  
  
>> ...  
  
>> ...  
  
>> Okay, okay. Mew got me. I stole some rations from the docking bay, and may or may not have tried to stow-away on the ship to escape some fureaky juggalos who wanted me as cull bait beclaws I may or may not have angered them by insulting their leader.

>> Uhm...  
  
>> I regret nothing! Well... Maybe a eensy little bit. I mean, they got a few good hits on me- I've still got a black eye! It's not fun, or purrety. In fact it's kinda gross lookin'. It's all greenish and icky. Temero says it should go away soon if I just stop touchin' it. I hope he knows it's not that easy.  
  
>> Whatevfurr though, right? I'm still appalled by Temero. He's such a nice troll! I thought he'd be bitfur towards me, after all, I'm supposed to be here caring fur him. It's sorta refursed though. I mean, I clean him up when we land, and I make sure he doesn't...  
  
>> Mew know...  
  
>> Die.  
  
>> But like, he's sorta... There furr me. It's like he relies on me, and I rely on him, furr emotional support. He's gets so... So... So  _weird_ sometimes. I wanna cut him down sometimes, but I'd purrobably get culled for trying to remove him. I don't think I need that. I don't think  _he_ needs that. I don't know what would happen to him if I was gone.

>> I...

>> I think I'm done talking. This got purretty dark purretty quickly. No thanks. 

>> ...

>> Bye.  
  
_The soft crackling of the background lingers for another few seconds before cutting out into silence, just like the voice. You stare at the bright screen of the terminal before moving onto the next log._


	2. Log Date 2

_You press play, intently listening for the girl's voice._

>> Chat Terminal: Log Date 2

>> Ugh! I hate work! It's SOOOOOOOOO boring! There's no windows, it's dark and dingy, except for the light that shines when Temero uses his psiionics, and the light that shines from my flashlight, which, by the way, is running out of batteries. In effurrts to save it, I've stopped using it furr now, and have tripped at least mew to furr times. At least. Ugh. I feel like I'm getting used to the dark, because whenever the doors open to give us our meals, the light from the hall burns my eyes, and I have to look away.

>> Actually, if I'm describing this place, it's pretty fureaky. The room is covered in pink tendrils, they congregate in the middle, where the helm is. They're sorta holding Temero up right, with his hands above his head. They cling onto him, and would have to be cut off. It's slightly slimy in here, and I desperately need both a shower  _and_ a change of clothes. In some places, there's puddles of what I  _think_ is blood, slime, and tears. If it's something else, I think I'd be concerned. Quuuuuite concerned.

>> Ugh. The uniform they gave me is all gross now. It's splattered from Temero's blood and the other fluids in here. My hair is all ruffled up, and my bag is nowhere to be found. I can barely see anything in the corners. They'd make purrfect hiding places.

>> I hope Temero isn't reading this. Listening. Whatevfur. My skirt is all gross. I'm tempted to take it off, since they gave me leggings with it, but I look super cute in it. Well, putting aside the fact that I'm covered in grossness. I can't read the time on my watch. I wish I had bought one that you could see in the dark- one of those fancy ones that glows. I don't think it works anymore, anyway. It's been submerged in liquids too many times to count. Ugh. I wonder if it's day yet?

>> I'm pretty tired. I might sleep while I still can.

>> Bye?

_The crackle stops after her voice, as it did before. The way she described the helm, it was relatively similar to the way you saw it. Instead, though, the helm was cut apart, and nobody was there. The room was pitch black, and you did find a golden watch. Was it hers? It likely was. You conclude she forgot it when she disappeared._


	3. Log Date 3

_You press play on the next recording, listening intently._

>> Chat Terminal: Log Date 3

>> So, I learned something new today.

>> Clearly, attempting to calm Temero during flight is not a good idea. Furrst of all, my fingers feel like fire and death, second of all, it's not just a pretty light show. He's purrobably not going to remempurr that, but it's fine. I don't care. I learned something new.

>> Furrick! My hand hurts so much!

>> Temero was panicking purretty badly, so I guess it must hurt a lot furr him. I tried to do the shoosh pap thing and calm him the fuck down, but it didn't go so well. He sorta... Zapped me? I bet it was unintentional, but it still hurts like a bitch and a half. Ugh. I'm not going to tell him about it, though. He already has enough to worry about. 

>> I hope he can't read my terminals.

>> I'll have to put a password on them.

>> What would the password be though?  
  
_As soon as she mentions a password, you immediately think of the message you found written on the door that opened into the helm. You used it to unlock the terminal itself, not just the logs.The message wasn't very long, but cryptic._

_"Cowardess"  
_

_You still don't understand it, it likely has some meaning to her though. You feel yourself growing more and more attached to this girl who lives sweeps ago._

>> Hm... I'll have to think about it. Maybe I can weasel something out of him? He'd never know what it is then. Haha! I'm so clevfurr!

>> I'm gonna go think about it, bye!!

_You hold back a laugh at the girl. You feel like you want to tell her what to make the password, but it's far too late for that now. Whoops._


	4. Log Date 4

_You press the play button on the next log, and listen to the mechanical voice crackle up before hearing the voice of the girl. She sounds happier._

 

>> Chat Terminal: Log Date 4

>> Aaaa!! Sorry I haven't recorded anything! It's been about a perigree, and I haven't exactly gotten to be  _too_ fond of this whole purrminal thing. Maybe if I record more often, I'll feel better? I mean, I've been feeline purretty great lately, especially because of Temero.

>> Speaking of Temero, oh. My. God. Temero is really furricking awesome!!! He keeps talking to me with cat puns!! I don't know if he knows how much that really means to me. I guess he picked up on how I speak. It's purreat, I really love it! The last purrson who picked up on that was this little olive blood I used to know. He was kinda cute, but not quadrant material. Sorta cute in the way a freshly pupated troll is cute. Whatevfurr, that's not what I'm talking about.  
  
_Another voice crackles in the background._

>> **Bueral, what are _mew_ doing?**  
  
>> Hee hee! Nothing!  
  
>>  **Uh-huh... Sure _mew_ are,  _mew_ sneaky little  _cat burglar_.   
**

>> Oh, and what have I stolen?

>>  **My diamonds.**

>> :00!!

>> Did mew just...??

>>  **Yes.**

>> eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

_The recording cuts out in the middle of the girl's- now named- excited squealing. Thankfully, before it became ear bleeding. You feel sorry for the helmsman, and hope his ears were not damaged.  Your finger glides along the smooth back of the golden watch. You think you'll hold onto it, just to get closer to Beural. You want to know more, so you prepare for the next recording._


	5. Log Date 5

You listen as the next tape plays. Bueral seems to be a little bored.  
  
>> Chat Terminal: Log Date 5

>> ...

>> I just thought of a good poem. Do you want to hear it?

 _"Of course." You whisper. You suddenly feel crazy- are you talking to a recording? She even paused, as if waiting for an_ _answer._

>> Hm... Well here goes nothing!

>> Ahem.

>> ...

>> ....

>> .....

>> ......

>> Are you waiting for me to say something?

>> ...

>> ....

>> .....

>> ......

>> I forgot the poem.

_The recording ends right after. You feel this one was pretty pointless, but at least she tried, right? You prepare the next tape._

 


	6. Log Date 6

_As the next recording starts, you hear the cold voice and then silence, before soft a soft quiet whisper that likely belongs to Bueral. Her voice is hard to hear, and some parts just... Don't exist in the recording, as if she was too quiet._

>> Chat Terminal: Log Date 6

>> ...

>> ...

>> I think he's asleep. I'm not sure, but I'm worried. We just... We just landed in another port to restock, and to give Tem a purreak. He... He's purrobably purrety exhausted. He's bleeding kinda bad, but I'm used to that by now. He's [ ... ] and I hope he feels better soon. I... I have a cloth to clean him up with. I think he apurreciates it when I clean him up. At least he looks decent, unlike when I furrst met him. 

>> He's such a sweetheart, honestly. He smiled at me, and told me that he [ ... ] just fine, and not too messy. Hehe... I almost threw up- it smelled like death, depression, and very old memes.  He also [ ... ] and I laughed. Like, really laughed.

>> God, it's really caked on. I hope he's going to be okay. I'm furry worried about him. He's bled a lot this time. I want him to be okay- if he's not... If he dies... I'll be trapped in here, with him. Alone. I can't open the doors in the helm's block beclaws the keypad is on the other side, and I don't have a key card anyway. I'm just a little helper. We get three meals a day, and I have to feed him. Not that I'm complaining- I get to be fun about it. Burrr!!! Here comes the airplane, Tem!

>> Ehhe....

>> God, I'm so furricking worried about him. He looks so tired. That can't pawsibly be a comfurrtable place to sleep in. I want him to be okay. I want him to be happy. I want him to be able to walk around and do anything other than play endless games of PONG on the interface and play nasty tricks on the crew in his free time. He's so bright and happy, and I want him to be able to see everything he wants to see. I feel so bad for him. I... I...

>> I pity him so much.

>> I really do.

_Her voice stops, and there's a soft sniffle. Is she crying? The crackle in the background is almost comforting. She's stopped talking, but the progress bar on the monitor says there is still more, so you wait. When Beural talks again, her voice is choked up, and louder and clear._

>> He's all I have...

_Your heart wrenches for Bueral, and you want to know more about her. Carefully, your hand hovers over the play button for the next recording._


End file.
